1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns cable-bundling equipment for cable-processing machines, wherein a cable trough is provided to receive a cable being treated, such that a first cable slack can be finally bundled and withdrawn already properly oriented while the bundling operation for a second cable slack continues to proceed and is not interrupted when a faulty cable is ascertained.
2. Discussion of Background and Material Information
Electrical cables of the most diverse length, for example for electrical appliances or motor vehicles, can be manufactured rationally at greater rates with cable-processing machines. The cables are usually cut off in the required lengths from material supplied in rolls and have their insulation removed at both ends, wherein the ends can, if necessary, be equipped with plugs or other connecting elements. A known machine of that kind is shown in prospectus KOMAX 40 ST, Issue 1989, of KOMAX AG, CH-6036 Dierikon-Lucerne, Switzerland. With this machine, the cables are tested for manufacturing faults or defects before being stored, and, on ascertaining a fault, cable production is interrupted until the damaged cable is removed, whereby excessive production time can be lost.
A cable-depositing device, in which a receiving trough is provided, which temporarily receives a cable which has been finally treated at one end, is disclosed in Swiss Patent Publication No. 678,420. After treatment of the second cable end, the cable is pivoted and so comes into contact with an entraining run or engagement piece of a belt drive, via which it is steered or directed towards a deposit trough extending parallel to the receiving trough. Thereafter, the pivoting device releases the cable so that it can fall into the deposit trough, wherein it is however received by a separator arranged in front of the receiving trough. After the formation of a cable slack stack of predetermined size, this stack is transferred to the deposit trough, from where is can be withdrawn and is thereafter either manually or automatically bound into a bundle for further use. Since the cables normally assume a relatively displaced position in the deposit trough after deposit therein, they must be oriented during the withdrawal for purposes of bundling thus necessitating the expenditure of additional working time.